Link (Decline Era)
This version of Link being used comes from the decline era as mentioned in this profile. Link is main character of the Legend of Zelda series. He previously fought against Crono in the fifth episode of Fatal Fiction: Crono VS Link. Wikia Match-Ups * Link VS Simon Belmont Information Background * Age: 16 years old (Decline Era) * Species: Hylian * Alignment: Orderly Good * Original Source Material: The Legend of Zelda (1986) and Zelda II: The Adventures of Link (1988) * Composites Allowed: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Equipment *'Master Sword:' Once known as The Goddess Sword which was purified and tempered by three sacred flames which was then blessed by Zelda, the mortal incarnation of the Goddess Hylia. It is a holy weapon that is designed to be the blade of evil's bane. **Has the power to vanquish evil due to the fact it's a weapon with Holy/Radiant properties. **Base form is the Master Sword itself which dose twice as much damage as the Fighter's Sword, it's 2nd form being the Tempered Sword (three times as powerful) and it's 3rd form being the Golden Sword (four times as powerful). **Has the soul of Fit as she is part of the Master Sword itself as the blade will choose it's wielder, be it the Hero of Time and/or otherwise. **While the Master Sword can't break, it can wear down to the point where it can't be used after dealing at least 11,400 points of damage until it's fully self-repaired. **Can shoot Beams of Light from simply swinging the blade. **Has been downgraded at one point to another if left long enough on it's pedestal of time. **The Master Sword, as a safeguard, will sap life to any non-evil individual deemed weak to whoever is attempting to wield it. This is especially true in the case if someone is simply strong enough via strength who is capable of just attempting to remove the blade out of its pedestal. ***It can't be wielded by anyone who is truly evil via alignment. **The Master Sword could be able to magically adapt to the size of its user. **The Master Sword is needed in order to use the sheer power of the Bombos, Ether and Quake Medallions respectfully, as they require mana to use. **The Master Sword once had an age restriction to it's user as shown Ocarina of Time until it later lost said restriction. **The Master Sword has the innate ability to break through the opponent's guard maneuver. **The Master Sword inherits the Goddess Sword's ability to unleash Skyward Strikes. **The Master Sword also plays a key role in sealing Ganondorf and his magic as he mentioned in The Wind Waker, for removing The Master Sword will ultimately break that seal. **The Sealing Power of The Master Sword can be used for time travel, as its only used in the case of vanquishing evil beings as powerful as Demise and Ganon. *'Biggoron's Sword:' A super-sharp two handed sword that is more powerful then the Master Sword itself when it comes to physical slashing damage being dealt to those he uses against. Despite this, using this weapon requires two hands as Link would be put at a disadvantage of not being able to use a shield or any other item while wielding this blade nor it poses any holy/radiant property. *'Red Mail:' As Link wears this, it allows him to take 25% out of the 75% of damage being dealt against him for any reason. *'Fairy Bow:' Can use regular, fire, ice & light arrows, he carries up to 70 arrows. * Boomerang: Link will throw this for the purpose of not only combat but also puzzle solving, this weapon is very useful for not only stunning enemies but also killing weaker ones. In addition, it is also used for allowing Link to grab items that are otherwise beyond his reach. * Hookshot: Can stun enemies and can be used to grab items * Bombs: Link can set up a bomb which can explode thus dealing damage to anyone caught in the blast, it will also reveal secret passages, he can carry up to 50 bombs. *'Magnetic Gloves:' This allows Link to to attract or repel magnetized objects if need to be. If the affected object is stuck in the ground, Link will attract or repel himself accordingly. Opposite polarities will attract each other, and equal polarities will repel each other. * Pegasus Boots: This allows Link to move at incredible speeds in a straight line which will allow him to mow enemies and even fields away at ease. He can keep going until he slams right in front of a wall and he can still take damage if he takes a hit from enemy attacks, causing him to abruptly stop. * Switch Hook: The Switch Hook is a metallic object consisting of a clamp connected to a handle by a chain, it allows Link to switch places with certain targets such as pots, rocks, and enemies, allowing transport over large holes. * Hylian Shield: Bottles * Bottles: Link holds up to four of these bottles as they all start out as empty, he can fill these bottles with the following as mentioned below. ** Red Potion: This will instantly refill Link's health to full. ** Green Potion: This will instantly refill Link's mana to full. ** Blue Potion: This will instantly refill Link's health and mana to full. ** Fairy: If Link catches a fairy with his Bug-Catching Net and puts one in a bottle, the fairy will remain until he releases it or until he dies whichever happens first. Should Link actually die, the fairy trapped in the bottle will resurrect him with some health. ** Bee: If Link catches a bee with his Bug-Catching Net for any reason and puts one in a bottle, the bee will remain until he releases it. As soon as he dose, the bee will attack a chosen target on Link's behalf until it flies away or until it dies whichever happens first. ** Good Bee: If Link catches a Good Bee with his Bug-Catching Net for any reason and puts one in a bottle, the bee will remain until he releases it. As soon as he dose, the bee will attack a chosen target on Link's behalf until it returns to Link or until it dies whichever happens first. Medallions * Bombos Medallion: With the Master Sword in hand, this allows Link to create mighty pillars of fire in a circle around Link, and then releases explosive force on all enemies in sight, effectively destroying most enemies around him. He can cast this spell up to a total of eight times (provided he hasn't cast anything else) before having to refill his mana. * Ether Medallion: With the Master Sword in hand, this allows Link to creates a blast of intense cold, freezing or even killing all enemies on screen, and briefly displays the invisible crystal paths in some dungeons. He can cast this spell up to a total of eight times (provided he hasn't cast anything else) before having to refill his mana. * Quake Medallion: With the Master Sword in hand, this allows Link to create massive earthquakes, damaging enemies and weakening lesser opponents by turning them into Slime, and it can also shake out the contents (if any) of any tree in the near vicinity, just like if Link dashed into a tree using his Pegasus Boots. He can cast this spell up to a total of eight times (provided he hasn't cast anything else) before having to refill his mana. Spells * Shield: Allows Link to take half the normal amount of damage, it costs 16 magic points for Link to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Jump: Allows Link to jump higher then normal and costs 8 magic points for Link to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Life: Allows Link to restore three bars of his health (32 health points total which counts as 25% to his total health) and costs 50 magic points for Link to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Fairy: Transforms Link into a legitimate fairy which allows him to fly into places he normally can't get access too, this however renders him unable to attack nor defend himself while in this form, this cost 40 magic points for Link to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Fire: This spell allows Link to shoot two fireballs at a given moment from the tip of his sword regardless of health and costs 16 magic points to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Reflect: Allows Link to reflect magical projectile attacks with his shield as he can even deal damage to certain wizards by simply reflecting their own magical attacks right back at them. Furthermore, it allows Link's shield the capability to block fireballs, throwing axes, and throwing clubs. This spell costs 16 points for Link to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Spell: A spell simply called spell (yes, this is fact), it allows Link to open the vault that contains the Magical Key. At the right edge of the Hidden Town of Kasuto, if Link casts the spell the vault rises from the ground. This spell is also capable of turning many enemies into Bots. Despite this, more powerful enemies such as the Eagle Knights are immune to its effects. This spell costs 16 points for Link to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). * Thunder: This spell allows Link to instant-kill many enemies around him, it is also useful for making certain foes like the Thunderbird to be valuable to physical attacks and costs 64 magic points for Link to cast (Zelda II: The Adventures of Link). Abilities * Upward Thrust: Whenever Link jumps for any reason, he can perform the Upward Thrust Sword Technique which allows him to deal damage to enemies he normally wasn't able to reach. It should be pointed out he still may not be able to deal damage to enemies way above his jumping height. * Downward Thrust: Whenever Link jumps for any reason, he can perform the Downward Thrust Sword Technique which allows him to impale his enemies from below him. Feats & Stats * Can lift and barely move around an inflated and immobilized Dodongo after eating a bomb (Strength) * Agile Enough to jump around and spin through the air, with very quick reflexes as shown through Z-Targeting (Speed) * Can withstand attacks from Ganon, even better defenses using his shield (Durability) * Managed to obtain the three Pendents of Virtue (Skill) * Almost always goes solo on almost every encounter he meets (Skill) * Associated with the Triforce of Courage (Skill) * In the Decline Era, he saved not only one but two separate Princess Zeldas (Skill) * Known for defeating the likes of Ganon/Ganondorf/Demise (Skill) * Has experience with most sorts of enemies (Skills) * Very skilled with his equipment (Skill). Resistances & Immunities * Can only remain in stone for 3 seconds (Resistance) Faults & Weaknesses * Whenever Link takes a hit that deals damage to him for any reason, he's unable to shoot Sword Beams from his sword until he recovers to full health. * Without his Blue/Red Mails, Link will lose the benefits of damage reduction intake. * Without Zora's Flippers, Link loses the ability to swim. * The Master Sword will gradually wear to the point where it needs to repair itself, thus rendering it unusable until a duration period passes. * Slowed down by heavy equipment. * Can only hold a few healing items. * Lifting heavy objects even with his titan mitts will either severely limit his movement or prevent him from moving altogether. Videos Gallery The Legend of Zelda - Link as he first appears in February 21, 1986.png|Link as he first appears in February 21, 1986 The Legend of Zelda - Link as he appears in Zelda II The Adventures of Link.png|Link as he appears in Zelda II The Adventures of Link The Legend of Zelda - Link as he appears in Twilight Princess.png|Link as he appears in Twilight Princess The Legend of Zelda - Link as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past.png|Link as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past Trivia * In The Adventure of Link, Link appears to speak when he finds the Mirror in Saria Town, saying "I found a mirror under the table." Link also appears to speak while inspecting the fireplace in the Hidden Town of Kasuto, saying "Looks like I can get in the fireplace." which indicates that Link has a rare moment of dialog. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Knight Category:1980s Category:Magic Users Category:Elf Category:Warrior Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Role Playing Gaming Characters Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Mascots Category:Archers Category:Curse Bearers Category:Power Nullifiers Category:Orderly Good Category:Paladin Category:Time Travelers Category:Artifact Wielders Category:Supermortals Category:Animal Handlers Category:Forcefield Projectors